No estás solo
by RainbowSheep say oink
Summary: Nico se siente solitario, según él lo esta desde la muerte de su hermana. Leo y Jason se aseguran de hacerle ver que sin importar cuan oscuro este afuera, siempre hay un rayo de luz. Advertencias dentro!


_Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece D:! Y no soy tan mala como el tío Rick 3, así que solo lo dejaremos en un super sad coso raro para mi lindo y adorado hijo sexy de Hades 3, espero les guste y no quieran matarme por esta porquería D:_

* * *

Las preguntas son siempre las mismas, pero tus respuestas… En realidad, nunca hay respuestas. Te da miedo lo que los demás puedan pensar, pero… ¿qué importa? Si ya estás solo. No les importo antes, cuando aun era posible salvarte de la soledad, ahora no quieres saber nada sobre ellos, ahora no quieres responder a lo que te preguntan porque la realidad es que no les importas.

Cuando estás en el campamento mestizo, te sientes incómodo porque sabes que no perteneces al sitio, ningún hijo de Hades pertenece ahí, porque Hades no pertenece al Olimpo. Nunca encontrarás tu sitio porque estás destinado a estar solo. Siempre pensaste que Percy Jackson era tu amigo, ahora no estás muy seguro. Tras el viaje a la casa de Hades han estado muy alejados, temes que Grace le haya dicho algo, no estás muy seguro de que haya permanecido callado.

Te llevas bien con los otros cinco, en lo personal Annabeth Chase no es tu preferida. Ella lo tiene a él. Y aunque le dijiste a Jason que lo superaste, que ya no significa nada, aceptarlo fue desgarrador. Porque tú, Nico Di Angelo, estás enamorado de Jackson y superarlo, aun es imposible, porque lo tienes arraigado en tu ser, lo tienes arraigado en tu corazón.

Estás solo, Nico Di Angelo. Sabes que no muchos (quizás solo Jason y Hazel) se preocupan por ti. Sabes que desconocen tus momentos importantes, como este día. Sabes que estás vacío, cubierto de heridas con sangre seca y algunas aun chorreantes, lloras todas las noches hasta quedar dormido y solo algunas personas se dan cuenta. Jason te ha regañado, un día, porque vio las cicatrices de tus brazos y con tus ojos le prometiste que no lo volverías a hacer, cuando lo más valiente que hiciste fue dejar que las sombras te tragaran. Estabas muy avergonzado de tus acciones.

Ahora estás dentro del Bunker 9, Leo te mostró ese sitio en una de tus visitas y te gusto porque esta alejado del resto. Ellos saben que si no te encuentran, estás ahí. Has hablado muchas veces ahí con Leo, e incluso con Jason, has llegado a la conclusión de que no eres tan diferente de Valdez, no tanto como suponías, porque él es tan ardiente y vivo y tu eres tan callado y muerto. Pero, lo cierto es que ambos tienen muchas cosas en las que son similares y por eso te hace tanto bien hablar con él. Pero ahora, ahora es tu cumpleaños. Algo que casi nadie sabe, solo quieres estar tumbado en el suelo con la chaqueta de Leo sobre ti. Él te la ha dejado ayer, porque pensó que tenías mucho frío. No estaba equivocado, tu sentías muchísimo más frío del que vas a admitir.

Tu padre te invito a comer con tus amigos al palacio. Te preguntas si tienes amigos a los cuales llevar. Pensar en cuanto quisieras que Jackson te felicite te duele. Sacas tu navaja, le has prometido a Jason no hacerlo, pero él no está ahí en ese momento y no sabrá que lo has hecho porque no le permitirás saberlo, él no es tu padre, no puede ni debe darte órdenes. Pones lejos de ti la chaqueta de Leo, temiendo ensuciarla con tu sangre. Levantas las mangas de tu camisa y te estremeces por la oleada fría que acongoja tu cuerpo. Necesitas sofocar tu dolor, entierras la navaja en tu piel y algunas gotas de sangre ruedan por el brazo, un grito seco te detiene. Volteas hacia la puerta y te sorprendes al ver a Jason cruzado de brazos y a Leo a su lado, con una expresión de dolor y sorpresa.

-¿Qué demonios haces, Di Angelo? –Jason se acerca a ti y te sacude violentamente.- ¡Te dije que no volverías a hacerlo! –Te arrebata la navaja y se la guarda en el pantalón. Pasa sus manos por su cabello rubio y lo jala con desesperación, te quedas en silencio durante ese tiempo, no sabes que decir.

-Pequeño.- Exclama Leo, no te gusta que te llame así pero te hace sentir cálido.- Ah…- Murmura, parece estar pensando sus palabras.- Vendas, ungüento.- Pide al cinturón en su cintura y este escupe lo solicitado.- ¿Me permites? –Pregunta mientras se sienta a tu lado y te quita la chaqueta con algunas dificultades, pues la sangre seca de otras heridas se ha pegado a tu prenda. Gimes un poco y luego él se da cuenta del porqué. Tus brazos están tatuados con esas cicatrices, unas sobre otras y algunas aun frescas. Chilla de nuevo y Jason solo chasquea con la lengua, la desaprobación es clara en su mirada, tu no tienes nada que decir.

-Yo…- Intentas decir algo, porque no soportas que Jason se sienta así por ti. No debería, porque no son amigos, o al menos tu no lo ves así.

-No digas nada. –Murmura con molestia.- Estoy intentando no golpearte.- Dice en un tono más fuerte, sentándose a tu lado.- Solo… No me digas que es por Jackson.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Percy en…? –Murmura Leo, pero se queda en silencio tras notar tu expresión cabizbaja y la clara molestia de Jason. Cae en la conclusión de que terminará enterándose de lo que están hablando, tarde o temprano.

-Yo… Jason…- Murmuras débil. Leo te esta curando algunas heridas y el ungüento arde al contacto con tu piel.- Me resulta tonto fingir que no estoy solo… -Tu voz suena herida y procuras no mirar a Jason a los ojos porque sabes que su mirada es peor.- Y Percy…- Añades, se quebró tu voz y Leo alza la mirada para verte por unos segundos, antes de volver a lo suyo.- Percy seguramente me odia, así que no importa nada más.

Leo les observa sin entender, pero piensa que Jason puede hacerse cargo. Comienza a vendar tus brazos, en silencio, piensa que lo mejor esta por venir, aunque sigue sin entender que es lo que esta mal con Percy, o porque suenas tan triste cuando su nombre sale por tus labios.

-¡¿Eres idiota?!- Exclama y golpea con fuerza la pared, das un brinco por el sobresalto.- ¿Estás solo? –Pregunta pausado.- Si estás solo, ¿qué demonios es Leo? ¿Qué somos nosotros? –Exclama con un tono de padre indignado.- Para ti… Yo… -Se queda en silencio y te encoges.- ¿Qué significo para ti? Dime. –Te exige, te exige con miedo de conocer tu respuesta.

Te quedas en silencio. No sabes que responder, Jason Grace ha sido un gran soporte para ti. Desde que te confesaste con Cupido no lo pudiste ver como un amigo, porque pensaste que era por lastima, ahora no estás seguro de nada. Los ojos heridos de Grace te impiden pensar de forma egoísta, porque un movimiento infalso podría lastimar a la única persona que pareció interesada en ti cuando lo único que hiciste fue sufrir por todos los sentimientos que arden en tu interior… Jason fue el único al que le importó que no te desmoronaras.

-Tu silencio lo dice todo, Di Angelo.- Se levanta y tu te levantas de golpe hacia él. Te resbalas un poco pero no te detienes. Leo abre los ojos sorprendido cuando tus brazos rodean la cintura de Jason. Tu pecho esta contra su espalda.

-Espera.- Solicitas con nervios.- Aun no lo sé, todo esto es raro para mi.- Hablas de nuevo, las palabras salen tan rápido que se atropellan en tu garganta.- Nunca había tenido amigos, nunca em había sentido parte de algo.- Lo estrujas con miedo de que te aleje.- Aceptar mis preferencias fue muy difícil, Jason. Tu lo puedes ver como algo normal, pero cuando lo vivía no era normal.- Tragas saliva.- Me he sentido solo toda mi vida desde que Bianca murió.- Te estremeces y cierras los ojos.- Pensé que debía estar solo toda mi existencia, pensé que debía morir por tener estos sentimientos hacia … -Vacilas.- En mi época no eran bien vistos los homosexuales.- Leo gime de sorpresa, te tensas, pero no sueltas al hijo de Júpiter y por primera vez en tu vida, te sientes más nervioso por lo que piense Jason que por lo que puedan decirte por lo que sientes por Jackson.

-Nico…- Murmura Jason, lo envuelves con más fuerza.

-Déjame terminar.- Te quedas en silencio, intentando retomar el hilo de la conversación.- Tu evitaste que lo hiciera… Tu… No entiendo porque pero…- Te late demasiado rápido el corazón.- Yo…- Tiemblas.- Ustedes significan demasiado para mi solo que…- Tiemblas de nuevo y aflojas el agarre, las lágrimas han comenzado a brotar.- He estado solo toda mi vida, después de Bianca.- Sollozas.- He tenido miedo después de lo de Percy.- Se quiebra tu voz.- No quería sentirme… Solo de nuevo.

Te sorprendes cuando unos brazos te rodean y te alejan de Jason. Para tu sorpresa, no te desagrada cuando descubres que Leo te abraza con fuerza, en cambio, como en otras ocasiones te hace sentir cálido. Vivo y con esperanza. Te agrada estar cerca del hijo de Hefesto justo por eso.

-Eres tan tierno.- Murmura para tu sorpresa.- Entiendo que te sientas solo, todos tenemos nuestros secretos.- Entierra su cara en tu cuello, a sabiendas de que te desagrada el contacto.- No estás solo.- Murmura.- Ya no estarás solo, Nico.- Te estruja.- Lo prometo.- Te suelta temiendo que lo golpees por atreverse a sujetarte.- Leo Valdez siempre cumple sus promesas.- Levanta el pulgar y te sonríe y eso solo te hace llorar más.

-Vamos.- Jason te toma del brazo.- Ponte tu chaqueta. Leo y yo queremos mostrarte algo.- Le haces caso, aunque usualmente le dirías que nadie te dice que hacer.

Los sigues en silencio y de vez en cuando te preguntas que es lo que significan las risas momentáneas de Leo. Se adentran en la oscuridad del bosque y después de un rato, están entrando a los límites del campamento mestizo. Jason entrelaza sus dedos contra los tuyos y te sujeta con fuerza, solo para recordarte que no estás solo. Has dejado de llorar hace unos segundos, pero en el momento en el que todos salen de sitios donde estaban escondidos (Hazel, Frank, Piper, Percy, Annabeth y Rachel), te das cuenta de que has sido un idiota. Te sientes un poco acongojado y abrazas a Hazel antes de que terminen de decir 'Feliz cumpleaños', comienzas a llorar mientras la sujetas con fuerza, porque… Finalmente, Nico Di Angelo… Acabas de notar que aunque no es de la forma perfecta que querías… Acabas de notar que no estás solo. Y lo más probable es que nunca te permitan sentirte de esa forma.

* * *

_Algún día subiré la otra historia fea que tengo en mi cuaderno :(, aunque shippeo muchísimo más a Jason & Nico D': y Percy casi siempre es un maldito bastardo, así que mejor no lo haré 3, espero les guste._


End file.
